


Tension

by crimsoxcore



Series: racing hearts & ticking clocks - [higurashi oneshots and stories] [10]
Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Forbidden Love, Inner Dialogue, Meakashi-hen, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, implied/refernced torture, takes place during the nail ripping scene, third-person limited, thoughtfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoxcore/pseuds/crimsoxcore
Summary: Sonozaki Akane wasn't sure what she felt, but her personal feelings didn't matter here, so she didn't say a word.





	Tension

The sound was probably the most unpleasant thing she's ever heard. The sound of her daughter's fingernails being removed by that old, rusty device. It was worse and more unpleasant than a slit of metal scraping a chalkboard. The deep, panicked breathing, followed by the slamming and the crunching sound afterward. The crunching sound that sounds like nothing else she's ever heard, but a fingernail being ripped off the fleshy finger, piercing the skin. Luckily, Akane didn't have to listen to it for very long, as it was quickly drowned out by Shion's screams and pleads for mercy. 

Akane was well-aware of the cruelty of such a method. Putting Mion, Shion's own twin sister, in charge. Knowing her mother Oryou, this was probably a test for her as the future heir. Nevertheless, it was still very cruel. She had no doubts about that part.

The forest-green haired woman sighed.

She knew what Shion was experiencing all too well. At Shion’s age, she too had been excited by the idea forbidden love, similar to what Shion felt with Satoshi Houjou. She too, had fallen for a boy as a teenager, one that Oryou didn’t approve of at all. Because of this, she had lost her standing as the Sonozaki heir. Yes, she was eventually forgiven, but things were still tense between her and her mother at times. She probably wouldn’t ever tell Shion this, though. 

That was why Mion was the heir, Mion being her first-born daughter, as far as she knew anyway. Akane lost that opportunity long ago, so it was granted to her eldest daughter before she was even born. 

Akane still disagreed with her mother at times, and this was certainly one of them. Another time, one that she hoped Shion was even a little grateful for, was saving Shion’s life. In tradition, twins were considered a curse, therefore shion would’ve been killed as an infant if her grandmother had got her way.

Did this ever cross the teenage girl’s mind? Probably not, Akane figured. At this age, anyway. Maybe when she settles down as an adult, and can grow closer to her mother, that day will come. Akane couldn’t help but hope so, anyway. She’s always longed for a closer bond with the younger twin, but it couldn’t be helped.

‘When Shion was older and settled, huh?’

It was a silly thought, but Akane wondered how close she really was with Satoshi. Personally, she had no problems with the Houjous, but couldn’t afford to go against her mother. But she did think he was alright. 

She wouldn’t tell Shion that either, of course. 

Akane waited until Oryou had shifted her focus, then she plugged her ears with her hands. She didn’t want to hear this anymore.


End file.
